Bonds
by CyberSupernatural
Summary: Some bonds can't be broken but other bonds can be created.


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto.

**A/n : **First Naruto fic, ever! Hope you like it and if you do, don't forget to review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonds**

The baby pokes at his cheek, loud, little-boy giggles filling the air of his home. He smiles and brushes the heels of his hands against his tired eyes, reaching down to pick up the baby and seat him on his knee.

The baby giggles again and boldly catches some of the dark hair in his chubby hands and tugs, smiling at his big brother's down-turned face.

The day's been long, at the Academy. He has to keep the name of his clan high, fly the colors of their illustrious clan and it hasn't been easy.

But he pushes those thoughts away and holds the baby close, brushing his hair back. Sasuke makes a contented noise, snuggling into him and for a moment, the yellow light of the setting sun illuminates his grinning face, as he babbles out the words.

'Nii-san.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pokes his head from behind the tree, recognising his brother's build even from a large distance away. He's followed him into the woods to watch him train, leaping above the trees, using the trunks as leverage, throwing the weapons as he dodges the moves of an invisible enemy.

Finally, Itachi lands, panting as he looks around to make sure all the kunai hit bull's eye and his eyes land on Sasuke, who, mortified, realizes that it's too late to duck back into cover. But Itachi doesn't acknowledge him, checking all the boards and retrieving his weapons.

They walk home in silence and when Sasuke almost trips, he sees, for the very first time, indifference in his brother's eyes and another emotion that he's too little to name.

Wondering what was wrong, he whispers the words softly.

'Nii-san.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasuke asks him to practice with him, he declines, stating that he's busy. These strange feelings he's been getting, it's hunger, he knows now, hunger for power. To be the most respected and feared man in the world, he has to have power.

And that could only be obtained by the _maangekyou sharingan_. He sighs, he has yet another jutsu to master.

He doesn't like the feeling running in his blood, the desperate hunger for power. He's felt it before but now it's more persistent, almost a physical ache that won't go away. It's dark everywhere around him and he longs for light. He fears that the darkness will overtake him, surround him, suck him in, become him and he can't breathe through the panic but the unsure murmur shatters the fear.

'Nii-san.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wonders what's wrong.

His footsteps are alone in a road that used to filled with people - the people of his clan. But all the lights are off and it's impossible that they're in bed already. He begins to thik that he shouldn'tve stayed back so late.

No one is around and he's scared out of his wits. But determination propells him forward. He has to find his brother, mother and father and they'd explain everything, make this nightmare go away.

A cold feeling settles at the bottom of his stomach when he sees a shadow cross him. He gasps out in astonishment, confusion and fear.

'Nii-san.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His power is over-whelming. Even to himself. He is able to hold out against an entire clan and finish them off. His _maangekyou sharingan _is his most powerful weapon. It has proven it's power.

Yes, it had been worth Shisui's life. He looks at the scattered bodies lying all around him and smiles. He is powerful. But ... a new thought strikes him. Every clan need an avenger. Even his pathetic one. He wouldn't kill his brother. He'd spare Sasuke. Footsteps echo in the empty room and he's meant to be regretting this, thinkikng that this new power within him isn't worth so many lives, but he's not.

He's too far lost in the rush to bring himself to care, to feel anything when the accusing words follow him.

'Nii-san.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It wasn't supposed to end like this, _he thinks as the mangled body of his brother comes into his view. He could finish Itachi off without the _maangekyou sharingan_, he hadn't neede it, because in the end, it hadn't been worth the blonde boy's life.

He runs forward, feeling a sudden surge of pity as he thinks about what Itachi must have gone through while killing Shisui. But then again, maybe he hadn't felt a thing.

Looking down, he tries to see the big brother that Itachi had been, but instead, only sees the power-hungry monster that has destroyed him.

But he kneels anyway, closing the wide, staring, dead eyes and is unable to prevent himself from burying his face into Itachi's bleeding shoulder, needing to say the endearment one last time, almost choking on it.

'Nii-san.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stands up, quietly, the rain falling around him like a curtain and turns around, suddenly not wanting to be here anymore.

He sees Naruto, standing in the rain, shuffling his feet like a school boy, waiting for him to finish. The rain runs in small rivulets over his blonde hair and Sasuke walks over to him, accepting the arm that Naruto puts around his shoulders.

They will struggle together, learn what it really means to have a brother, and protect each other with their lives.

He is astonished to see Kakshi and stops stock-still at the sight of his sensei. Then, Kakshi smiles beneath the mask, slow and forgiving, and beckons to him. Sasuke steals one last look behind him and smiles back when Naruto gives him a little shake.

This feels familiar, he realizes, quickening his pace and pulling Naruto with him, straight into the warm comfort of his sensei's arm.

It was time to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n : **What d'you think? Tell me what you feel. Review! Review! Review:D


End file.
